herofandomcom-20200223-history
Greymon (Adventure)
Greymon is the main hero from Digimon Adventure. He is a Digivolved form of Agumon. His Attacks are Nova Blast and Great Horns Attack. He digivolve to MetalGreymon. In the English version, he was voiced by late Michael Lindsay in Digimon Adventure series and replace to Kyle Hebert play role in Digimon Adventure tri.. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Chika Sakamoto. Appearance In Digimon: The Movie, he is bigger than any normal Greymon. History Digimon Adventure Agumon digivolves to Greymon to save Tai from Shellmon. He uses it to take on Devilmon and all threats up until Etemon. Tai trying to make Agumon digivolve to Ultimate, overfeeding him and then deliberately putting himself into danger, he gets Greymon to digivolve but through Dark Digivolve to SkullGreymon. He annihilates another Greymon and attacking them but doesn't differentiate between friend and foe. He only stops when he runs out of energy and reverts to Koromon. Greymon able digivolve to MetalGreymon using Crest of Courge to stop Etemon. Greymon still comes into use when they can't afford to spend too much energy, like while infiltrating Myotismon's castle to reach the gate or fleeing his forces while in Odaiba. Digimon: The Movie He is main hero of first part of Digimon: The Movie. When Parrotmon hatches, Big Agumon digivolves into Red Greymon to battle him but comes close to losing. Tai manages to blow Kari's whistle to awaken him in time to defend against Parrotmon's attack. Red Greymon attacks with Nova Fire, and both Digimon are sent back to the Digital World. After events of Digimon Adventure, on summer, Agumon digivolve to Greymon against Infermon, but it proves to be too weak, and he is interrupted in digivolving to MetalGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02 Some time after these events, Gennai calls the DigiDestined to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to restore a protective barrier to the Digital World. As a result, Agumon loses the ability to digivolve past the Champion level. Agumon once again assumes his Greymon form in order to protect areas liberated from Digimon Emperor's control. When the Digimon Emperor discovers that his Dark Rings devices he uses to control his Digimon slaves, don't work on Ultimate Digimon. He takes an interest in Greymon. Entrapping him with a Dark Ring, he attempts to use his Dark 3-D to digivolve him into MetalGreymon but only succeeds in creating SkullGreymon once more. Digimon Emperor experiments on Greymon make the same result, only for the Digimon Emperor to create the improved Dark Spiral. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Agumon appears while digivole to Greymon to fight the stronger Kuwagamon. As Greymon and Kuwagamon end up traveling through portals to an airport in Haneda. Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon, then digivolve again to WarGreymon and DNA-Digivolve with MetalGarurumon to become Omnimon to Alphamon. Confession Agumon digivolve to Greymon to fight Meicrackmon, again digivolve to MetalGreymon. Trivia *The design of Greymon was heavily inspired by Gomora from the Ultra Series, the reference can be seen with his durable cranial skin and mimicking said monster's horns. *He share his original voice actor with Joe Kido in Digimon Adventure/02 and share his new voice actor with different Greymon from Digimon Fusion. *In the credits ending, he is credit as Red Greymon. *As Red Greymon, he was voiced by late Bob Papenbrook also voiced Kutal, Drimogemon and Daemon. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Greymon Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Big Good Category:Brutes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Genderless